


Things You Don't want, Sometimes Just Happen

by GrayedHappiness



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff and smut after some intense bullshit lmao, Gore, M/M, NSFW, Please don't kink shame me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 21:26:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16127063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayedHappiness/pseuds/GrayedHappiness
Summary: Tom makes an attempt to get closer to the man known as Tord before he leaves for his "dreams in the big city." What he finds out is not wqhat he expected and something. . . He likes. Will The End be The End we know? (Pre-The End.)





	Things You Don't want, Sometimes Just Happen

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I'm trash and haven't wrote a fanfiction of any sort in a hot minute. So, take the fandom I am now desperately clawing to for inspiration. I'm not too good at writing so hope you stinks don't expect much from me.

The house was silent. The sun just slowly raising in the distance, the light invading the white walls of everyones rooms. Everyone would wake up soon to news that none wished to hear. Well, maybe Tom wanted to hear this. The stubborn prick. 

After a good few moments of silence, yawns tore through like a needle into cloth. Tom stepped out. He looked as if he had been lifted up and tossed like a ragdoll through the night.  
Sleep wasn't exactly his thing. Something in the universe constantly stopped the man with no eyes from resting at all. 

He made his way into the kitchen and started the coffee, just a simple cup of coffee for himself before the others came in and began to butcher what he considered was a good cup of joe. 

Ah-  
As if on cue, he heard a familiar green hoodied man step out from his room to hate the morning with the passion of what Tom can only describe as "An Old Racist White Lady Who Feels As Though They Should Sit At The Front Of The Bus." Not the best analogy but hey-  
It works. 

He stomped tiredly up to where the coffee maker was and snatched a mug.  
After he poured himself a large glass he snatched a luke warm cola and poured the contents in. 

Disgusting, but hey.  
He can't judge. 

There was another door opening.  
And honestly to Tom's surprise it was-  
Matt. That doesn't seem right?  
Tord was always out before Matt. He ALWAYS was. Maybe he left and decided that he just wanted to get breakfast elsewhere or maybe he is sick? No no no. He couldn't be-

Tom.  
Why are you even worrying. You aren't even his friend. For all you care he could fall in a ditch and ROT.  
With a huff, his eyes focused on the table as a very hyperactive ready to go Matt spun into the kitchen with a small chuckle under his breath. 

"Good morning!"

Edd growled and under his breath swore for someone, ANYONE to strike the ginger down where he stands. .

Tom shook his head and then a sip of his coffee was taken. 

"Morning. Uhhhh-  
Where's Tord? He is usually out by now." 

Matt and Edd seemed to tilt their heads, Edds eyes narrowed and purely aggitated.  
He shook his head, trying to knock the sleep away as he drank his soiled coffee.  
"Why does it matter all of a sudden??"

"I don't know. Guess I'm just used to the Commies insults in the morning."

Just as he seemed to mention his name, a door creaked open. It was slow and soft.  
It felt wrong. Really fucking wrong. 

Was he the only one feeling the tension-?

No. . .Edd seemed a bit uneasy and confused as well while Matt just-  
Let his mind drift elsewhere. 

He listened to the red mans feet lightly hit the floor, it was almost like he was walking to his own execution. It was just that-  
Disgustingly slow. 

Nothing but dread. What happened? What was he going to say? Was something wrong? 

He could feel the anxiety he carried starting to grow in his stomach. His eyes slowly looking up to meet the silver eyed horned man at the entrance to the kichen. 

His mouth opened, it was almost like they all stopped breathing.

Tord spoke slowly and softly, his face and voice deadpanned. But his eyes-  
Sad.

 

"I'm leaving."

Their world crashed. Even if some didn't wish to admit it.


End file.
